A Father's love
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Klaus goes to see his newborn daughter in the hospital after months of not speaking to any of his family or Hayley. He makes the hardest decision of his life that day and leave her with just a silver locket. *three-shot* but may develop into full story if enough people like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals**

**I only own Emma (Klaus' daughter)**

* * *

He walked across a car lot at the back of the only hospital close to New Orleans. He smiled as he looked up at the sign that said Maternity Department. One of his helpers had text him and told him that they'd seen Elijah and Rebekah rushing in a car behind an ambulance that he was told held Hayley who'd recently gone into labor.  
He hadn't been back at the house since the day he'd bitten Elijah, he knew there'd be no point in going back.

They didn't want him there in the first place.

He closed his eyes and tried to fight through the sounds of beeping machines and people rushing about, he tried to focus on finding where they were keeping Hayley.

His eyes snapped open as he heard Elijah's voice. ''What room is she being taken to?'' It sounded surprisingly close which made Klaus slightly nervous.

''Room 502, thank you'' He heard Rebekah's voice, he had to admit, despite her betrayal he'd missed his little sister bossing him about.

He followed the sound of their voices until a new voice came into the picture.

''Thank god you're both here'' It was Hayley. She sounded in pain. ''They said it's almost time''

''God my niece doesn't waste much time does she. Impatient little madam'' Rebekah laughed causing Klaus' lips to turn up into a smile.

''Just like her...ahh'' Hayley cut off with a cry of pain. ''She's coming!''

''Rebekah, go and get a midwife now!'' Elijah ordered.

Klaus winced at the sound of Rebekah's heels clacking against the floor whilst he heard Elijah trying to get Hayley to focus on her breathing.

Three more pairs of feet came running into the room with Rebekah's.

''Right it's time. We need to her to the delivery room'' A nurse called out

''I don't think we're going to have time. The baby's head is nearly out. We're going to have to do it here'' another nurse shouted.

''Elijah hand!'' Klaus almost snorted when he heard Hayley snap that at his brother.

''Good God Hayley, it's a good thing I heal quickly'' he heard Elijah stutter out through what sounded like gritted teeth.

''Right Hayley, we're going to try and get this little girl out in one push okay, so we need a big one'' the midwife shouted out. Nerves blocked Klaus' throat as he heard Hayley scream in pain. ''Alright almost out, we just need one more push this time''

Klaus' heart jumped as he heard Hayley let out a wail before a cry followed.

A baby's cry.

His baby's cry.

Klaus let out a shaky breath as he tried to listen in to what the midwife was saying

''Congratulations, it's a little girl'' Klaus almost scoffed, as if they didn't know that already.

''Whoa she's beautiful'' He heard Rebekah almost sob

''Yeah she is'' Hayley let out a soft chuckle.

''We'll take her down to the nursery and get her cleaned and weighed then we'll bring her back up alright'' The Midwife smiled.

''Be careful'' He heard Elijah warn causing him to grit his teeth in irritation.

He looked back up at the board to see the directions to the nursery before he rushed through the double doors in front of him.

He followed the signs for the nursery and came to a large glass window. He looked through to see at least eleven babies, each asleep in different coloured blankets. The door opening at the other end of the room caught his eye as a woman walked in with a tiny, pink baby in her arms.

''This one is Mikaelson'' Klaus throat tightened when his eyes fell upon the little baby girl.  
He watched as the nurse weighed her before they wrapped her in a small pink blanket and placed her into one of the free incubators in the room.

A beeping noise sounded from within the room. The nurse that came in with his daughter glanced down at her pager before she muttered something to the other nurse and rushed out of the room.  
Klaus saw this as his chance as he rushed round to other door in which the nurse entered the room through.

He stepped into the room, catching the attention of the other nurse.

''I'm i'm afraid that you can't be in here...''

''It's alright, i won't be here long. I'm only here to see my daughter'' He compelled her. She smiled up towards him. ''And when i'm done you'll forget i was ever here''

''Of course, congratulations'' The nurse smiled before she moved over to attend to one of the other babies.  
His eyes focused on the incubator holding his daughter, he froze.

Suddenly too scared to move.

It felt like hours before he finally found the courage to take one step towards her.

He moved til he was standing at the bottom of the incubator looking down towards her.

He carefully reached down and lifted her from the incubator, being careful to hold her head and keep the blanket around her.

He couldn't believe how much she looked like Hayley, even a little bit like Rebekah. Until she opened her eyes to look up at him. They were a bright crystal blue, identical to his.

Klaus felt his eyes begin to tear up as she snuggled closer into him for warmth. He wrapped the blanket tighter around her before he lifted her higher and kissed her forehead gently. He could barely believe the sense of protectiveness drilling through him as he stared down at his little girl.

''I promise you that now matter where your mommy or uncle Elijah take you, i will always be close by and i will always protect you'' Klaus chocked through sobs as he kissed her forehead once more before he lay her back down into the incubator. He pulled out his phone and took a quick picture, it almost broke him to know that'd be the only picture he would probably ever have of her.

He placed the small box containing the silver locket he'd given her at the top of the incubator. He'd left a note inside, he didn't care if Hayley knew it was from him.

''I love you, regina filiolum'' Klaus whispered before he used his vampire speed to exit the room and then the building.

He sighed as the cold night air stung his cheeks for barely a millisecond before his vampire instincts drove out the cold.

Klaus sat down upon a bench outside the hospital and tried to take deep breaths, but the tightness in his chest made it difficult. He ran a hand through his hair as his knee began to bounce with slight anxiety.

Why was he feeling like this? He was the bastard son, the unwanted half brother, the blood thirsty hybrid, he wasn't supposed to care about anybody.

Yet the little girl that he'd held in his arms less than 5 minutes ago proved that wrong.

His eyes began to blur with tears as he thought of the innocent look in her newborn eyes, eyes that couldn't even properly see him yet.

With a hand over his eyes Klaus let out a sob, he knew he had to leave her, that she's be better off without him, but it was just so hard.

He plucked his phone from his jacket pocket and stared at the photo he'd taken of her.

He missed her already.

Just seeing her little face, being near her. It made him feel better, the best he'd felt in over a thousand years, like he had purpose once more. To her, he wasn't the bastard son or the blood thirsty hybrid, or any of the other names/titles people had given him over the centuries.

To her, he was simply her dad.

More sobs escaped him as he thought of how much he hated the thought of her existing when he first found out about her, but in reality, he was just scared. He'd never had a proper father figure that loved and cherished him, so how could he do the same.

That's how he knew the small baby girl he'd held in his arms was much better off believing Elijah was her father.

''Niklaus'' he gasped softly as he heard the voice of the man that just entered his mind.

Klaus stood up and went to run off but another voice stopped him.

''Don't even think about doing a runner Nik'' Rebekah snapped from behind him causing him to turn to them.

''How did you know i was here?'' He sighed trying desperately to get rid of the tears in his eyes

''We saw you leaving the nursery'' Rebekah answered, there was almost a gentle tone to her voice

''Please, just leave me alone!'' Klaus hissed as he turned his back to them

''Niklaus please'' Elijah almost begged

''What!'' Klaus shouted turning back round to face them. ''What could you possibly say to me, or vice versa? Or do you just wish for me to hang around so the both of you can get some kind out kick out of finally seeing me miserable, because that's what I am. I just spent the hardest five minutes of my life in a room with my daughter whom I'm never going to get to see again!'' Tears began to fall freely from his eyes as he glared towards his siblings. ''Well I'm sorry to both of you but the show is over''

''Niklaus will you just listen!'' Elijah's voice echoed through out the parking lot causing Klaus to stop instantly, Elijah never raised his voice unless something had really irritated or upset him. ''Her name is Emma''

''What?'' Klaus asked in confusion.

''Your daughter's name is Emma Khloe Mikaelson'' Rebekah explained. A small smile tugged at Klaus' lips before tears began to show in his eyes.

''The Khloe is for Kol, we're still trying to think of a female replacement for Henrik'' Elijah sighed

''Nik it doesn't have to be like this, just go up stairs to Hayley and apologize'' Rebekah pleaded walking to stand in front of her big brother. ''Emma's going to need her father''

''She has Elijah, she won't need me. All I'll do is make a mess of things'' Klaus said sparing a glance over his sister's head towards her brother.

''Nik please don't run from this'' Rebekah begged. Klaus leaned forward and kissed her upon the forehead, just like he'd done with Emma.

''I'm sorry, please protect her and Hayley. And make sure Emma knows i love her'' Klaus said looking between both his siblings.

''Niklaus wait!'' Elijah called out...but it was too late, Klaus had taken off into the night.

Tears descended down Rebekah's cheeks as they blurred Elijah's vision severely

They both regretted giving up on their brother.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think**

**There will be two more chapters after this**

**'regina filiolum' means My Little Princess in Latin**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals**

**Thank you all for your great comments!**

* * *

The next time Klaus saw Emma was at her 18th birthday party.

Marcel had thrown her a big party that stretched through the whole of the town. Emma had proved to be a close friend and personal bodyguard of Davina and in turn earned Marcel's trust. He knew she was Klaus' daughter which made her all the more special to him.

Klaus stuck to the rooftops and the shadows as he watched Rebekah and Emma dance amongst the guests.

They were both laughing and smiling, they looked happy for once.

Klaus smiled softly as he spotted the small silver heart shaped locket around Emma's neck. He'd left a present back at the house for her, he just hoped Hayley allowed her to open it.

''She's grown up quite nicely'' He heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned round to see Marcel grinning towards him like the Cheshire cat.

''Marcel, I don't want any trouble, I just wanted to see her''

''I understand. Elijah told me about what happened the day she was born. You know, she came to me asking questions about you'' Marcel smiled as he walked over to stand beside Klaus

Klaus turned his head to face him ''What?''

''Yeah she came to me a couple of months ago and asked if I knew anything about you. The family only told her little details because they didn't know where you went. She almost made Davina do a locator spell, she wanted you to come tonight, she wants to meet you'' Marcel said

''No, it's too late now. She's always been better off without me, I'll just fill her life with misery and disappoint her, and she's the one person i couldn't have abandoning me'' Klaus chocked out

''So you abandoned her?'' Marcel smirked.

''It wasn't like...'' Klaus snarled but another familiar voice cut him off

''Well isn't this a pleasant surprise'' Both men turned their heads to see Elijah making his way towards them

''Big brother, it's good to see you again'' Klaus smiled as Elijah made his way closer towards them

''And you Niklaus'' Elijah smiled holding out his hand towards Klaus who looked at it cautiously before he put his hand in Elijah's

''I was just telling Klaus about Emma and how she's been asking about him'' Marcel smiled.

''What have you told her Elijah?'' Klaus asked as he turned fully towards his older brother

''Nothing much, just who you were, what you were, your background but Marcel's right, she wants to know more from you. All she has is the locket you gave to her when she was born and the drawing you gave her for her fifth birthday'' Elijah said

''Elijah please don't do this. You know why she can't know who I am'' Klaus snapped trying not to raise his voice as it would alert Rebekah.

''Oh come on Klaus, the truth about your father, you know how important that is to a child'' Elijah snapped back

''Don't you dare use that against me, this is different. I'm trying to protect her, not lie to her'' Klaus said.

''Protect her from who? You?'' Marcel asked.

''Believe me, she's better off thinking i'm some sort of phantom than actually meeting me''

''Niklaus, do you have any idea how fucking stupid you sound right now!'' Elijah snapped, his eyes narrowing towards him. ''Your daughter wants to know you, she wants to know her father. Why won't you grant her that''

''Because...''

''Because why?'' Marcel asked

''Because I couldn't live with her hating me'' Klaus admitted staring down at his daughter among the crowd.

He froze in fear when he saw her looking up towards him. A look of shock mixed with joy showed in her expression. She knew who he was.

''She's seen me, i need to go'' Klaus snapped heading for the door.

''No Niklaus!'' Elijah shouted causing the younger brother to turn round in shock. ''I am not letting you walk away from this young girl, i let you walk away from Hayley but Emma is different she's your daughter''

''I'm sorry Elijah'' Klaus said quietly before he disappeared through the door.

Elijah cursed loudly. His little brother was really trying his patience.

A few minutes later the door burst open to reveal a flustered Rebekah and an ecstatic Emma.

''Where is he?'' Emma asked as she looked around the rooftop in confusion. ''Where's my dad? I saw him Uncle Elijah, he was up here''

''He had to leave sweetheart'' Elijah said. Emma's smile dropped from her face instantly as her eyes brimmed with tears.

''Well did he say anything about meeting me somewhere or...?'' She asked looking between Elijah and Marcel.

''He did say he was sorry'' Marcel spoke up trying to calm Emma down.

''Why doesn't he want to see me?'' Emma said in an almost whimper caused Elijah's rage for Klaus to multiply.

''It's complicated sweetheart'' Marcel smiled .

* * *

Klaus sighed deeply as he tried to subside his sobs. He lifted his head from the steering wheel of his car and turned the key in the ignition. The lights of the car lift up the road and revealed Hayley was standing infront of the car with her arms folded over her chest and a sour look on her face.

''Jesus'' He shouted jumping in his seat in fright. He climbed out the car and glared at her. ''What the hell are you playing at? I could have killed you had i not looked up!''

''What am i playing at, what the hell are you playing at? Your daughter has been begging to meet you for months and then you show up for what two minutes to her party then leave!'' Hayley snapped moving closer to stand in front of him

''Actually love, i was there since the party began'' Klaus smirked

''That doesn't cut it. Why won't you meet her?'' Hayley snapped.

''You know why Hayley!'' Klaus snapped slamming the car door shut making Hayley jump "I was never and will never cut out to be father material. I'd have just screw up her life and made her hate me. I'd have turned into Mikael"

''Bullshit!'' Hayley shouted causing Klaus to glared towards her. "Elijah has told me, in fact he's even shown me what Mikael was like and believe me Klaus, you may be a dick but you're nothing like him''

''Still, i couldn't take the chance. I didn't want to ruin her life like Mikael ruined mine" Klaus said "Plus it's not like I was needed, you had Elijah and Rebekah, why did you want me?''

"You're her father Klaus, of course you were needed" Hayley sighed running a hand through her hair. "You know the first time she asked about you was when she was six years old. She came in and asked me why all the other kids had a daddy and she only had an Uncle"

"Why didn't she call Elijah her father?'' Klaus asked as he leaned back against the car door.

"Because Elijah didn't want her too, he didn't want to take away the one thing that connected you to her, after all we didn't give her the locket till she was ten, we were scared she might break it. She has a bit of a temper" Hayley sighed as she leaned against the side of the hood of the car.

''Wonder who she gets that from'' Klaus smirked as his eyes held the same micheif that drew Hayley to him eighteen years ago.

''Klaus please just come back to the party, you don't have to be involved, just until she cuts her cake and opens her main present" Hayley pleaded stepping closer to Klaus who stared down towards the ground. ''Please Klaus"

"If she sees me she'll want me to stay, and i can't do that to her because I can't stay" Klaus said as he moved away from Hayley and opened the car door. "She's a grown up now, she doesn't need her daddy watching over her"

"Klaus please don't do this, she already knows you were there, she saw you. She'll be heartbroken if you don't show" Hayley begged gripping onto Klaus' arm.

"I've left a present for her in her room, will you make sure she gets it" Hayley cursed the hybrid on his stubbornness as he shut the door. She glared at him as he rolled down the window.

"It was good to see you again Hayley, you look good" Klaus smiled politely towards her before he turned the key in the ignition.

''If you run away again she'll hate you forever, and once her doors are closed, it's very hard to get them back open. She's very much like her father in that way" Hayley snapped before she turned on her heel and made her way back to the party.

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek in fury; fury with himself for being caught at the party and fury with Hayley for trying to guilt trip him into going back hen he knew that she knew why he couldn't let Emma get to know him  
He cleared his eyes of the tears they held before he made his way down the dirt path and out of New Orleans.

* * *

Hayley groaned as she saw Elijah speaking with Marcel and Rebekah. just outside a shop door.

''Where is she?'' Hayley asked as she approached the three of them.

''Davina dragged her up to dance, but I ain't gonna lie Hayley, she wanted to cancel this whole party and go and find him" Marcel said pointing over towards where the two girls were dancing. Hayley glanced, she could see Emma smiling but she knew it was fake. Her head snapped back towards Marcel as she caught on to the end of his sentence.

''No way, you lot have worked way to hard for this. She's been so excited about this for week, i'm not cancelling it mid flow. I'm not letting her dead beat dad ruin her birthday!'' Hayley snapped before she rushed over to get a drink.

* * *

It was almost half three in the morning and the party was still going strong.

''One of the perks of running a town full of vampires, parties don't end till sundown'' Marcel smirked as he wrapped an arm around Rebekah's waist.

"And you are sure certain your little vampire friends know not to bite any of the guests that Emma has invited'' Elijah asked raising his eyebrows towards Marcel.

''Yep, they weren't happy about it but i got them under the thumb'' Marcel smirked sipping his drink slowly.

''Good, i just don't want anything else to ruin this night for Emma. Klaus showing up really put a dampener on her mood'' Hayley said.

''Well i think it's about to get a bit better. Her main present's waiting around the corner. Why don't you call her over and Elijah can bring it round" Rebekah said smiling towards Hayley who nodded.

''Where is she?'' Hayley asked looking towards Rebekah

''I last saw her and Davina heading into the toilets, they'll probably still be there" Rebekah called over the thudding music.

Hayley nodded before she made her way through the loud and highly intoxicated crowd of her daughters school friends and 'other' friends. It had been Rebekah's idea to invite the whole school much to Elijah's annoyance.

She smiled as she saw Davina exiting the toilets before her smile dropped as she saw Davina's panicked expression.

''Davina where's Emma?" Hayley asked as the teenager reached her.

''I don't know...She was in the toilet beside me one minute then she disappeared the next. I think she may have gone to find Klaus" Davina stuttered in panic.

''That's exactly where she'll be going" Hayley snarled before she rushed over towards where Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel were standing.

* * *

**Uh oh...**

**So do you think that Emma's gone after Klaus? If so will she find him?**

**Please review and let me know what you think **

**xoxo**


End file.
